


Mistakes Happen

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bleeding Out, Description of blood, Fake AH Crew, Foul Language, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heist gone wrong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Trevor takes Michael out for a short mission. He gave Michael the job of “help from above,” but things go terribly wrong.





	Mistakes Happen

Michael was supposed to be backup, a bodyguard even, for Trevor. It was supposed to be a simple retrieval. Trevor would run in and grab the papers while Michael took out the guards with a sniper rifle because _they had to be discrete_ or the guy with said papers would run. Putting Michael on sniper duty was their first mistake.

 

Michael was never good with a sniper. He was better up front. He was better _in_ the action. Yet, Trevor specifically asked for Michael on this trip. Something about a “bonding experience” or a “couple’s heist” kinda thing. Michael told Trevor he didn’t how good he was with a sniper. He told him he wouldn’t be the best guy for this, but Trevor insisted.

 

So here Michael was, laying on his stomach on the roof of a building waiting for Trevor’s cue. It was dark out, and Michael had broken his glasses on the climb up. He could vaguely make out the figures through the scope. He managed to take out two of the guards. “Alright, babe. Two down,” Michael said over the comm in his ear. He could hear the rumble of Trevor’s comm turning on, _“Great job. I’ll tell you when.”_

 

Michael waited then. He adjusted the way he was laying down and looked through the scope again. He heard Trevor say something, but it only came out in static. “What was that?” Michael asked and squinted through the scope. He could barely make out the word “shoot.” So he took aim at the only person he _could_ see in his scope, but his vision was blurry and he didn’t shoot. He heard a muffled scream that he _knew_ and saw the actual target hauling ass out of there. Michael panicked and shot the guy running right in his head. Then he was packing up and bolting over to the ladder.

 

He strapped the gun over his shoulder and practically slid down the ladder. When his feet hit the ground, he took off running towards Trevor. The younger man was lying on the ground with blood seeping out of a hole in his stomach. He practically slid over to Trevor on his knees, pulling him onto his lap and pressing hard on his wound.

 

“Shit Trev. I am _so_ fucking sorry. I should’ve done something,” Michael quickly said. “He… he fucking shot me,” Trevor’s voice was ragged. “I know, baby, I know,” Michael pressed harder on the wound causing Trevor to wince. “We have to get you back. You can make it through this.” Trevor shook his head at Michael’s words. “ _Yes_ you can,” Michael nearly growled out. Trevor shut his mouth.

 

Michael pressed Trevor’s hand on his own wound and carefully lifted him. “Don’t you fucking die on me, Trevor,” Michael said over the pained hisses coming from Trevor, “Don’t fucking die.” Trevor rested his head against Michael’s shoulder. “Talk to me,” Michael almost demanded as he laid Trevor in the back of their car, “Don’t stop talking.” Trevor let out a slight whine as he laid back, “It _hurts_.” “I know, Trev, but you have to,” Michael pressed a quick kiss to his lips before getting in the driver’s seat and started up the car. He wasted no time in getting to the road.

 

“Wh-when I die-“ “Trevor,” Michael interrupted him with a stern voice. He could see Trevor frowning in the backseat. Trevor tried again, “ _If_ I die, I don’t want you to get caught up on it, okay?” Michael sighed, “You aren’t dying. Not today and not as long as I fucking live.” “I’m losing too much blood,” Trevor said. His voice was starting to get low. “Then grab my spare shirt and hold it there,” Michael told him, “Just _please_ don’t die on me. I need you.”

 

Trevor made a noise that sounded somewhat like a cough or a laugh. “You don’t… you don’t need me. You got the guys and-and Gavin and Jeremy. You’re strong.” “I’m not strong enough to lose you,” Michael choked back tears. Trevor gulped and spoke in almost a whisper, “You are.” Michael shook his head as he drove, eventually pulling into a safe house where he told Jack to meet up at.

 

—

 

Jack helped Michael get Trevor inside and onto a table. She worked hard with Ryan by her side, forcing Michael into another room with Jeremy. Michael kept pacing around the room, picking at the dried blood on his hands. Jeremy sat by the window just watching him. Michael was nervous and scared and every other synonym for those emotions. If he had just _done something_ , Trevor wouldn’t be half dead on that table. Maybe if he drove faster or shot that guy sooner...

 

“It should’ve been me,” Michael suddenly said out loud, “I should be the one on that table.” “Michael,” Jeremy said, and Michael slowly looked at him. Jeremy could see the panic in Michael’s eyes. He knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. “Just sit down and take a breather,” Jeremy told him with the utmost sincerity. Michael shook his head, “I can’t relax until I know he’s okay.” Jeremy sighed and the room went back to the tension it was at before.

 

“What’s taking them so long?” Michael groaned more out of frustration and nerves than actual boredom. “Jack’s probably just letting him rest,” Jeremy answered the question even though he was worried too. “I need to go in there,” Michael retorted. His feet already started to carry him to the door. Jeremy bounced up and stood in front of him, “I’ll go.”

 

Just as Jeremy reached for the doorknob, the door swung open. The two lads quickly look at the culprit with wide eyes. Jack had this look on her face that said all the words that she was refusing to say. She had blood staining her clothes and a cloth in her hand. “I-I couldn’t,” she said with a shaky voice, “He lost too much blood, Michael. I’m so sorry.”

 

Michael’s brain shut down. The only things he felt were emptiness and anger. “No. No, he can’t- Jack. Jack, bring him back. You fucking bring him back right now,” Michael swallowed back tears, “ _Fucking bring him back!_ ” “Easy, Michael,” Jeremy spoke softly and reach a hand out to the older lad. “Don’t _touch_ me,” Michael snapped, jerking his arm away. Jeremy frowned and glanced at Jack. Ryan came into view, brushing passed Jack get to Michael. He started to lead Michael outside despite his struggling.

 

Ryan sat down on the steps of the safe house. Michael tried to take deep breaths, tried to calm down, and it slowly started to work. He went from pacing around on the porch, to leaning against the railing, to sitting next to the gent with his head in his hands. Ryan waited until Michael’s breathing had slowed down before speaking. “Do you want to see him?” Michael looked over at Ryan. It took him way too long to say yes.

 

—

 

Ryan walked Michael into the room. Jeremy and Jack stepped out to give him alone time. Ryan walked out too and closed the door behind him. Michael took a deep breath and walked over to the side of the table where Trevor’s body was. It seemed like time had slowed down. Every step Michael took was a moonwalk, slow and steady.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before he took Trevor’s limp hand in his. He was still warm, his joints still bendable. If Michael didn’t know what happened, he would say Trevor was just sleeping. Rigor mortis took up to four hours. Michael knew that. He knew that now would be the only time that Trevor was still even remotely himself.

 

The room was shifting in and out of view, but the only thing that remained clear was Trevor’s face. The pale color contrasting against his dark hair and stubble. His eyes were closed, and Michael noticed how dark the bags under his eyes actually were. The blood that stained the sheet laid over Trevor caught Michael’s eye. That was what caused the tears to fall, pouring out like a faucet being slowly turned on.

 

Michael bent down to press a kiss to Trevor’s forehead. “I should’ve done something, Trev. I could’ve stopped this from happening,” Michael’s voice was so quiet that he barely even heard himself. He paused, in habit of having Trevor interrupt anytime he said something like that. Trevor didn’t interrupt. Michael let out a cold laugh.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. God, I’m not strong enough. Trev, I need you. I need you back, baby. I can’t-“ A sob wracked through his body and interrupted him. Michael took a minute to compose himself. “I can’t do this without you, Trevor. You-you were my rock. Kept me steady and all that shit. I… I don’t know if I can do this.” Michael reached his free hand up to wipe at his eyes. His other hand absently rubbed a thumb over Trevor’s hand that was slowly getting colder and stiffer.

 

“I love you. Damn, I wish I could go back and say that. I know you knew it, but I… didn’t say it today and-and I fucking love you, Trevor Collins,” Michael took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, “I know you said to just… get over it, but I can’t. I won’t.” Michael was crying still. He reached down and carefully lifted Trevor’s hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles. Then he dropped his hands slowly to his sides, still holding Trevor’s.

 

Michael didn’t look up when the door slowly opened. His eyes were fixated on his loved who he would eventually forget the look of. He didn’t move when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, Michael,” said Ryan in his calm voice. Hesitantly, Michael let go of Trevor’s hand. He let Ryan slowly lead him out of the room. Michael hung his head as low as his heart only ever to pick it up if he met the man who did this to Trevor.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. That’s literally my only comment about this.


End file.
